


My Lover, My Partner, My Friend

by xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Loss of Virginity, Other, Sexual Content, This Is STUPID, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx/pseuds/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is James/Marian Vebber, and you love your boyfriend a bit too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lover, My Partner, My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Some weird-ass thing I found on my computer. Don't remember when i wrote it, but whatever :/

You're up in Koji's attic. His bedroom, like, where he sleeps.

You're on his bed with him. He's kissing you. All over. You're pinned down.

He's reaching into your jeans. He's rubbing your clit. Stroking at your binder. Well, it's just two sports bras, since you've never invested in an actual one.

"Jimmy?"

Your chocolate brown eyes slowly face his slanted ones of the same shade.

"Koji...uh..."

"Damare..."

God fucking damnit, you loved it when he shifted into Japanese. He'd only usually do that if he was nervous or angry. You decided to listen to him and keep quiet.

He brushes a thin, fluffy pink hair out of his face. He's finger-fucking you now, reaching as deep as he could.

You moan. And then again. And again.

He stops for a moment and gets off the bed.

"Wha...?"

You squirm, trying not to dry up.

You shut your eyes. They stay that way until you hear the sound of foil tearing.

You open them. He's naked now. On top of you, tugging at your pants until they come off. Your panties follow.

He has a condom.

He's already put it on and entered you. For the first time in your life, you have been penetrated by an actual penis.

Moans and groans.

In and out.

Pants and mewls.

Your arms are hanging on to dear life by your legs.

You can't control anything. He's too good.

But at least he thought about this enough to have used protection.

Your orgasms come quicker than expected.

He's done, you're done. He removes and properly disposes of the used condom.

And then you get dressed and continue playing Super Smash Bros together.

You love Koji. And he loves you too.

Maybe it wasn't that hard for him to do something like that to you. But you were happy nonetheless.


End file.
